lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Laptops and Electronics Abroad
''LAPTOPS AND ELECTRONICS CAN I TAKE MY LAPTOP WITH ME OVERSEAS? Yes, but if you will be taking your Loras laptop overseas with you, please note the following: § Your laptop will need to be verified by email while you are abroad. · If you take your laptop with you to your overseas site, your account will be charged the technology fee. You can arrange to turn in your laptop prior to going abroad if you do not wish to use it and want to avoid the fee. · You will need to purchase a plug adapter in order to use your computer abroad. No power converter is needed as this is already built into your power cord. · If you have problems with your laptop while abroad, contact the Help Desk at Loras College for instructions. ' 'Please note that you do not need to participate in the laptop initiative while studying abroad. It is your choice if you want to take the laptop with you or not, but you need to let the Technology Center know as far in advance as possible. If you chose not to participate, you will need to submit your laptop to the Technology Center by the last day of finals fall semester. '''Anyone who still has his or her notebook after the last day of the fall semester will automatically be charged for spring semester use. ' During the semester prior to leaving Loras, please contact Kevin Kraus, Support Services Coordinator in the Technology Center, if you have any questions about Loras’ current laptop policies. He is also available to help students make the decision on taking their laptop abroad with them. DO I NEED SPECIAL DEVICES TO RUN MY ELECTRONICS ABROAD? Yes. American appliances run on a different wattage than appliances abroad, so you must either bring a plug-in converter or buy hairdryers , curling irons and so on when you get overseas. If you plan to carry electrical appliances, the best plan is to have dual current (110/220V) appliances, buy appliances abroad, or take a power converter and plug adapters. Computers, cameras, electric shavers are often dual-voltage, but make sure before you plug them in or they will explode. Power Converters/Plug Adapters You will probably want to buy your plug adapter/power converter in the U.S. before you head overseas, so that you don’t have to go searching for one when you arrive, but it is also possible to wait until you get to your host country to purchase one (or two). In the U.S., you can find plug adapters suited for other countries at RadioShack, Wal-Mart, or online. If you go to Amazon.com, they carry a whole selection of power adaptors. See Amazon selection of travel power adaptors. WILL I HAVE INTERNET ACCESS ABROAD? You are not guaranteed internet access in your place of residence, but you will most likely be able to use your host university’s computer lab or go to an internet café. However, as technology continues to advance, you are more likely to have convenient online access during your study abroad experience. But remember—in order for you to truly connect to the natives and the culture of your host country, you need to “disconnect” somewhat from the internet! Stay in touch with family and friends back home, but don’t spend too much time online.